ratchetclankhumorfandomcom-20200213-history
Obliterator
The Obliterator is a robot that is big enough to destroy a planet. It was made by Chairman Drek then used by both Darth Vader and Tachyon. No one knows what the hell it does no more, but who cares. It was rumoured that it now goes around busting planets it hates for no reason and that the only people that can destroy it are Darth Vader, Rick, Clark, Scratchhit, Wank Spank, Ratchet and Clank. The Obliterator is called the Obliterator can destroy so much that it became a renegade. Ultra Mech If it uses the ultra mech thingy mijiggy like Clank does, it can become a massive robot that can destroy planets (dun dun duuuuuun!!!!). Lasers In normal mode, one laser can cut through the Shield Charger AND Carbonox Armour PUT TOGETHER, then kill them, from ONE SHOT (dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!) It was believed that it has destroyed 1,000,000,000 planets without reloading, but this is impossible, as after 100,000,000 it would have ran out of ammo. Also it has destroyed 100 galaxies so the only ones left is the Ratchet and Clank ones. Copy Slim Cognito stole it then made to fake copies, the Technobliterator the Biobliterator, and the Fagball. They suck. Darth Vader force crushed the Technobliterator because Slim overpiced it. Dr. Malarious bought the Biobliterator only to found out it had no laser so he said "Ah well, I can put in my own gun" and made one that can change squishies to robots. THANKS A LOT, SLIM!!!!!!!!!!!! He then sold the original to Tableman Grek for 999,999,900 bolts (Same price as the ROTNO for Ratchet & Clank: Size Does Matter) then Chairman Drek lost his patience with Grek and blackmailed it off Grek. The blackmail was "If you don't give it me I will force everyone to believe you fancy Darth Vader." It worked so Drek used it tons but then Drek died so now it goes arpund busting stuff it has been revealed that it will return in Ratchet & Clank: Fu** to destroy the Mars Bars thus ruining Tachyon's life. and the Crack cocaine in time. Destruction The Obliterator and its crappy good-for-nothing copies have destroyed tons. The mystery of Kor IV is the most popular it was thought that the Obliterator had destroyed it the Technobliterator actually destroyed it but it was too expensive to buy so Sly Cooper stole it and sold it to Jak and Daxter who busted stuff with it and one might be Kor IV Jak hated the Technobliterator so he gave it to Darth Vader who crushed it cos it was too expensive. Also the Obliterator destroyed Armotech armotech didn't fight back they was too busy smoking crack cocaine the Obliterator busted it easy. Obliteratorcrapbymeandshit A long word is our header for now!!! But, I guess the obliterator crap is alright and yeeeeah. I dont know this is a humor wiki so im guessing of what to edit. SHIT! JusT lOsT it!!! Appearances *''Ratchet & Clank 1'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Ass'' (Crappier, good-for-nothing copy only) Category:Characters